Blue Girl Blue
by medusa2
Summary: Ami turns to Rei for help, but her grades are only a part of the problem. Has elements of Shojo-Ai


Welcome to my first shoujo-ai fic. In fact, welcome to my first  
  
fanfic. This about Ami and Rei, a couple I have yet to see. I  
  
noticed that and decided to make up for the lack. And, I was  
  
procrastinating writing a paper so I spent the night writing this.  
  
This story is not hentai or ecchi. It's just a little... sort  
  
of... romance.  
  
I have to put in my own disclaimer. This story has to do with  
  
depression and things that spring from it. If you're inclined to  
  
hurt yourself in any way, shape, or form, then please don't read  
  
this story. It was driven quite a bit from my experiences a  
  
few years ago, and I guess I was finally exorcising them. This  
  
wouldn't have been safe for me to read back then, so ... yeah.  
  
I might be exaggerating but I'd rather do that than have something  
  
happen.  
  
Standard disclaimer. I don't own Sailormoon or any of the characters  
  
in this fic except for the nurse! I'm incredibly broke so I hope  
  
nobody sues me for playing with their characters when they weren't  
  
looking.  
  
Blue Girl Blue  
  
by Medusa  
  
Rei wiped her forehead as she put the broom back in its corner. The  
  
walk was finally swept, and before anyone showed up. She actually had  
  
time to clean up before the meeting. She stepped into the entry hall  
  
and headed for her room, humming to herself.  
  
She slipped out of her shrine uniform and into a towel, and sang a  
  
few lines out loud. "Pure snow, pure heart..." Her clear voice filled  
  
the room, but it trailed away as she entered the hall, lost in thought.  
  
"Rei-chan? Your grandfather let me in."  
  
"Eep! Don't sneak up on me like tha..." she spun around. Ami held  
  
her books to her chest, smiling softly. "Ami-chan! I thought you were  
  
Usagi..."  
  
"This early? Did you tell her the meeting was an hour ago again?"  
  
Rei grinned. "No, but I should have. I'll remember that next time.  
  
Ne, what are you doing here so early? The meeting isn't for half an  
  
hour yet." Rei suddenly remembered that she was wearing nothing but  
  
a towel... out where anyone could see. She turned red and pulled the  
  
towel a little tighter. Ami's gaze followed her eyes down to the  
  
towel, then quickly snapped away.  
  
Ami flushed. "I... I thought I'd do some studying while I waited. I  
  
didn't have juken so..." she trailed off, staring over Rei's shoulder.  
  
Rei glanced back in time to see a flash of blue disappear around the  
  
corner. Yuuichiro... Rei's eyes flared.  
  
"Ami-chan, go ahead and get comfortable. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
Rei turned and walked toward the bath, leaving Ami to slip inside the  
  
door. Rei fumed as she strode down the hall. That damn Yuuichiro...  
  
spying on her again! She'd just about had it. She'd lost count of how  
  
many times she'd turned around to see him watching her in the last few  
  
weeks. He always had a weird look on his face, as if he were afraid of  
  
something. Rei's eyes narrowed. She'd make /sure/ he was afraid  
  
of her, after this! Just wait... she promised herself. I'll have a  
  
talk with him as soon as everyone's left.  
  
She decided to skip the soak in the bathtub and just scrub in the shower,  
  
staring into space as she lathered her hair. Of course Ami was the first  
  
one to arrive, but she seemed more shy than she had in a long time.  
  
Like she had something on her mind... Rei frowned. Maybe she'd come  
  
early to talk. She quickly started rinsing her long hair,  
  
hoping she'd get back out before any of the others arrived.  
  
*******  
  
Ami knelt at Rei's table, sighing as she set out her books for studying.  
  
She'd hoped Rei would be free before the meeting, but she was busy as  
  
usual. She wondered what it would take to get her alone and not busy.  
  
She was starting to have second thoughts anyway. Rei was so vibrant,  
  
she nearly glowed sometimes. She wouldn't understand.  
  
Ami opened her math and started going over the exercises. She'd already  
  
done them, but the structure was soothing. She was drawn into the  
  
calculations, filling her mind with orderly formulas. Soon she was  
  
nose-deep in her book and completely absorbed. She barely noticed Rei  
  
returning for clothes, then again to sit by Ami.  
  
She did notice when Rei just sat there, looking at her for ten minutes.  
  
Ami closed her book and looked back silently. She couldn't tell what  
  
lay in Rei's eyes, but they were scrutinizing her as if she were reading  
  
the Sacred Fire. Ami wondered briefly if Rei had learned how to read  
  
minds.  
  
"Ami-chan, is there something on your mind?" Rei finally asked. "If  
  
you need to talk, I'm here."  
  
Ami looked down at her book, thinking for a minute. This /was/ why  
  
she was here, she rationalized. Rei could tell there was something...  
  
so... maybe... she swallowed hard, her eyes swimming for a moment as  
  
panic rose in her throat. She closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts,  
  
then smiled up at Rei.  
  
"It's nothing." Ami smiled cheerfully (or, she tried to), but Rei  
  
frowned.  
  
"Ami-chan," she started, but was interrupted when the door banged open.  
  
"Ta-da-daaaa! It is I, Aino Minako, Queen of Shopping!" the blonde  
  
trumpeted, waving a shopping bag in front of Rei. "Guess what I found  
  
at the mall!" She skipped over and grabbed a seat. "Ne, Rei-chan,  
  
I stopped by just to window shop, but I found the most adorable dress!"  
  
She pulled out a pale yellow spaghetti-strap and held it up to herself.  
  
"What do you think? There was a red one that would look stunning on  
  
you too!"  
  
Rei blinked. Ami stifled a sigh. "Kawaii wa, Minako-chan! Er,"  
  
Rei glanced at Ami. "I'm going to make some tea. Can you help me,  
  
Ami-chan?" Ami nodded and got to her feet. "We'll be right back,  
  
ok, Minako?" Minako looked a little disappointed for a second, but  
  
produced another sunny grin.  
  
"No problem! I'll just put this on real quick and model for everyone  
  
when they get here!" She jumped up and headed for the bathroom to  
  
change.  
  
Ami watched her silently. Rei took her arm to get her going, then  
  
led the way to the kitchen. She got the tea kettle out while Ami  
  
started setting up a tray with cups.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" Rei asked. She was starting to sound a  
  
little impatient. Ami sighed. Rei was trying to be nice, she  
  
knew... she couldn't remember exactly why she'd picked Rei to talk  
  
to, considering... but she was the only one she felt comfortable  
  
turning to, besides Usagi. But Usagi was so tied up  
  
with Mamoru, Ami didn't want to disturb that either. She could  
  
talk to Rei instead, she was sure... she swallowed and struggled  
  
for control as another wave of sadness washed over her.  
  
She didn't see Rei coming until she was wrapped in a hug. "It's all  
  
right, Ami-chan," Rei whispered, holding the blue-haired girl gently.  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I. I don't know!" Ami choked, finally losing her fight against the  
  
tears that'd been threatening to spill all afternoon. "I just... I  
  
feel so..." she shook her head and leaned on her friend as tears  
  
streamed from her eyes. Rei simply stood there, rubbing Ami's back  
  
and murmuring soothing words. Ami just let herself go. She didn't  
  
see Makoto poke her head into the kitchen and get waved away, wide-eyed,  
  
by Rei. She didn't feel the minutes pass until she  
  
was spent, exhausted, and felt Rei's damp blouse under her cheek.  
  
"Gomen, Rei-chan," she said, pulling away. "I ruined your shirt..."  
  
Rei shook her head and smiled. "It's only water, Ami. Um. Want  
  
to talk about it?"  
  
Ami looked down and caught a look at her watch. 4:20?? Everyone  
  
would be here by now! "Rei-chan, we're late..."  
  
Rei shook her head. "They'll understand. Nothing's going on,  
  
they're probably gobbling Mako-chan's cookies and gossiping anyway."  
  
She gave Ami another quick hug. "Don't hold it all in, Ami-chan.  
  
It'll only hurt you more if you do."  
  
Ami nodded. "All right... but we really are late... can it be after  
  
the meeting?" She wanted time to get ready. Rei thought for a  
  
second, then nodded.  
  
"The chores can wait. You're more important, Ami-chan. Ano... want  
  
to finish the tea so you have time to calm down? I'll go let them  
  
know we're alive," she smiled and walked out the door.  
  
***********  
  
Makoto was standing down the hall when Rei entered the hall, arms  
  
folded and leaning against the wall. She was obviously guarding  
  
the door, making sure Ami and Rei weren't disturbed.  
  
"Daijoubu?" she asked quietly, looking at the door. Rei nodded and  
  
smiled, brushing at the wet spot on her shoulder. Mako nodded and  
  
followed Rei to the front room where the others sat. Haruka and  
  
Michiru had shown up for once, baby Hotaru in Michiru's arms. They  
  
were talking quietly, while Usagi and Minako were engaged in a  
  
contest of who could stuff the most cookies in their mouths. Rei  
  
smirked as she sat down.  
  
"Why try, Minako-chan? We both know Odango-atama's got the biggest mouth  
  
in Juuban," she commented casually.  
  
"Rmph mph!" Usagi was muffled by her mouthload of chocolate chips...  
  
she couldn't even defend her honor with a good old-fashioned tongue  
  
war. Rei laughed and nodded to the Outers. Haruka was talking to  
  
Michiru, but her eye kept wandering to Usagi's mouth in consternation.  
  
Rei understood her thoughts exactly. Only the power of the Ginzuishou  
  
get all that down her throat.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Haruka-san and Michiru-san," she smiled. "Sorry I wasn't  
  
here earlier."  
  
Haruka shrugged. "We're only here because of Odango, anyway," she said.  
  
"She was running like every daemon in hell was after her, so  
  
we decided to give her a ride." Michiru smiled and thrust her elbow  
  
into Haruka's side. "Umph! What?!"  
  
"Language, Haruka," Michiru said serenely. She patted little Hotaru on  
  
the back. "She understands more than you think." Baby Hotaru chuckled  
  
and blew a raspberry.  
  
A rattle of cups announced Ami's arrival as she navigated the narrow  
  
doorway. "Sorry the tea took so long, mina-san." She set the tray  
  
down and looked at what used to be the plate of Mako's cookies. "I'm  
  
too late for the cookies, I see."  
  
Usagi turned tomato-red and looked abashed. She finally managed to  
  
swallow. "Gomen-nasai, Ami-chan! I was just so hungry... and Minako  
  
was shoveling them down so I thought no one else could get any... and  
  
we just..."  
  
"It's okay, Usagi-chan," Ami said. She sat next to Rei and greeted  
  
the Outers. Michiru smiled at her warmly.  
  
Luna hopped up on the table, looking irritated. "Well, now that we're  
  
/all/ here," she said stiffly. "I can't believe Rei and Ami were  
  
later than Usagi!" Usagi started wailing, Rei rolled her eyes and  
  
the Outers started to laugh as Rei snapped at Usagi to shape up.  
  
Usagi stuck out her now-free tongue at Rei, and Rei of course  
  
had to return the favor.  
  
Soon the meeting was a shambles, but Rei was glad to see one thing.  
  
Ami was smiling again.  
  
***************  
  
When the others had left, some of them (namely, Usagi) having to  
  
be chased out after being relieved of Rei's manga,  
  
Rei had Ami settle in her room while Rei cleaned up. She was  
  
just starting to grumble to herself that no one ever bothered to help  
  
clean up when Ami came back out and started setting the dishes on the  
  
tray. Rei smiled at her and between them they had the room  
  
cleaned up in minutes. Then they headed back to Rei's room and  
  
sat on her futon.  
  
Ami sat there for a while, staring quietly at the blank wall.  
  
Rei drew her legs up and crossed them under her, and waited  
  
patiently. After a few minutes she rested her left hand on  
  
Ami's shoulder. Ami relaxed a little at that, and after a few  
  
more minutes she started to talk.  
  
"I don't really know what it is. My mother hasn't been home  
  
much, so I can't talk to her. And you know Usagi's all wound up  
  
in Mamoru-san..." she flushed. Rei nodded, wondering where this  
  
was going. "I suppose I just want to explain why I came to you,  
  
in case you were wondering. You just seemed like the right person."  
  
Rei nodded again. Ami went on. "I just feel so sad... and I don't know  
  
why. I don't want to study, I don't want to go anywhere, I just  
  
sleep whenever I'm home. On my last exam..." she blushed red.  
  
"It's stupid."  
  
Rei shook her head. "I've never known you to be stupid since I  
  
met you," she said. "I won't change my mind about you just because  
  
you're sad about something."  
  
"Well... my scores were tenth in the standardized tests this year.  
  
I missed some of the English because I couldn't concentrate."  
  
Rei's jaw dropped, but she just sat and looked at Ami. Ami  
  
couldn't concentrate? She'd thought she'd never see the day.  
  
Ami went on quietly. "My life feels like it's falling apart,  
  
Rei-chan." She bent her head silently. When Rei leaned forward  
  
to look at her face, tears were rolling from her eyes again. Rei  
  
pulled her in for a hug again and held her tight.  
  
"I'm here for you, Ami," she whispered. Ami started to sob, and  
  
Rei just held her until she quieted. Her breath evened, and  
  
dropped into sleep as Rei held her. As gently as she could,  
  
Rei pulled Ami onto the bed more and pulled a blanket over her.  
  
"Oh, Ami-chan..." she murmured. What could be bothering her so  
  
much?  
  
She looked outside. Night had already fallen. If she was home,  
  
Ami's mother would be worried.  
  
Rei went to the phone and called Ami's place, but there was no  
  
answer. She just left a message on the machine, trying not to  
  
sound angry that Ami's mother wasn't there for her. "Mizuno-sensei,  
  
this is Rei Hino, Ami's friend. She's staying over here because  
  
it just got too late for her to walk home. Gomen-nasai, that was  
  
my fault. If you need to talk to her, here's the number..." Rei  
  
rattled off the shrine's phone number and hung up. Ami's mom  
  
would probably wonder why Ami didn't call herself, but there wasn't  
  
any help for that.  
  
Rei went back to her room and sat next to Ami's sleeping form.  
  
She sat up, waiting to see if Ami woke up and wanted to talk, but  
  
the night dragged on without her stirring once. Finally her eyes  
  
drooped closed and she sprawled across the foot of the bed.  
  
**********************  
  
Ami woke up wondering where she was, but then recognized Rei  
  
sleeping at her feet. Ami frowned and pushed off the covers. She  
  
hated herself for staying so long, bothering her friend. She  
  
got to her feet and gathered her books. She thought for a moment,  
  
then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note in the faint  
  
moonlight:  
  
Dear Rei-chan,  
  
I'm sorry I was so much trouble tonight. I  
  
didn't mean to take your bed. I appreciate  
  
you sitting with me. Anyway... sorry for  
  
the trouble. Thank you for being there,  
  
anyway, and for being a friend.  
  
Sayonara.  
  
Ami  
  
********************  
  
"TROUBLE?!" Rei exclaimed. She stared at the note in disbelief.  
  
"How can she possibly think... she... argh!" She crumpled the  
  
note and threw it away. She only took time to yank a comb  
  
through her hair and straighten it up before leaving. She didn't  
  
like the sound of that goodbye. She had to check on Ami.  
  
A bus ride across Juuban and running for a couple of blocks  
  
brought her to Ami's home. She lived in the top two floors of  
  
a fancy apartment building, and Rei paused to stare at it in  
  
wonder yet again before walking up to the door. It was a  
  
beautiful building, with ornate carvings at the corners and  
  
pillars along the front. Rei hoped she could live in a place  
  
like this someday. She was about to knock when she heard  
  
voices behind the door.  
  
"...disappearing like that! And your /friend/ was the only one  
  
to think of calling! Since you did so badly on those exams, maybe  
  
I should ground you until you bring your average back up!" Rei  
  
blinked. Was that Ami's /mother/? She heard Ami's voice, but  
  
couldn't make out what she said.  
  
"You're right about that, young lady! You just mind me. I don't  
  
need to get embarrassed again, I can tell you that."  
  
Rei stepped back from the door, just in time for it to swing past  
  
her face to show Dr. Mizuno ready to walk out the door. She was  
  
still berating Ami, who stared at the floor in shame. Rei's eyes  
  
narrowed, and she stepped behind the door as Dr. Mizuno marched out  
  
and down the hall without even noticing her. Rei glared at her  
  
back, her look turning murderous as she heard Ami start to cry  
  
through the open doorway. 'What she needs is a Fire Soul to burn  
  
out whatever's stuck up her ass,' she thought, and went in the  
  
door. Ami was gone.  
  
Rei knocked on the doorframe. "Ami-chan?" she called. No answer.  
  
Rei walked in and closed the door behind her. "Ami!"  
  
Rei had decided to head up the stairs to Ami's room when she heard  
  
clattering in the kitchen. "Ami?" Rei murmured, following the  
  
sound. She walked in the kitchen to see Ami crumpled against a  
  
cupboard. A drawer lay on its side near her, spilling knives  
  
and serving utensils across the floor. Ami grabbed hold of a  
  
steak knife and held it to her wrist. Rei could hear her heavy  
  
breathing.  
  
"Ami-chan?" she gasped. Ami looked up at her, her blue eyes so hopeless  
  
Rei wanted to cry herself. She felt a tear slip out of her eye.  
  
Ami drew the knife up a little, the blade parallel with her arm.  
  
"If I do it this way, it'll work better," Ami said. She closed her  
  
eyes and started putting pressure on the knife. "Nobody needs me  
  
anyway..."  
  
"AMI!" Rei ran across the room and tackled the blue-haired girl,  
  
snatching her hands and prying them apart. "Stop it! Don't  
  
do this! Please!"  
  
Ami fought, crying again as she pushed the knife toward  
  
her arm again. Failing that, she pointed the knife at her throat and  
  
started to pull. "Rei-chan, let me go. I have to, I can't  
  
do anything anymore. Just let me go. Just let me go."  
  
Rei shook her head. "No. I won't." She felt the blood pounding  
  
in her own ears. She gritted her teeth and pulled one more time,  
  
finally getting the knife out of Ami's hands. Ami immediately reached  
  
for another, but Rei kicked them away and grabbed Ami's arms. Ami  
  
went on crying, glaring at Rei and struggling to get away.  
  
Rei started to cry. "Please Ami-chan, stop. Please!" Ami ignored  
  
her. "If I have to... I'll transform..." she gasped as Ami kicked  
  
her, but didn't let go. "Just stop! We can talk about it!"  
  
Ami's years of constant studying made her no match for Rei's life of hard  
  
work at the shrine, Senshi training or not, and finally Ami gave up.  
  
Rei kneeled there for a moment, breathing hard and trying to think  
  
what to do next.  
  
"Come on," Rei choked out, pulling Ami to her feet. "Let's get out  
  
of here, okay? Okay?" Ami didn't say anything, but got up quietly  
  
and let Rei lead her to the living room. Rei sat her on the sofa and  
  
took her arm. "Let me see, Ami-chan. Ok? Please?" Ami didn't resist as  
  
Rei peeled Ami's right hand from her left wrist. She'd managed to  
  
cut herself a little, but the bleeding was already slowed.  
  
Rei got Ami up again and took her upstairs. She was out of words,  
  
all of a sudden. She bandaged Ami up in the bathroom, then took her  
  
to her room. Ami sat down when Rei took her to the bedside, and Rei  
  
sat next to her. She thought about what Ami's mother'd said... and  
  
her temper started to burn. How DARE she hurt Ami-chan like that!  
  
Her tears dried up and she glared into the wall, hating Ami's mother.  
  
Ami's small hand reached over to touch Rei. "Gomen nasai," Ami  
  
whispered. "I didn't want you to hate me. I'm sorry." Rei turned  
  
to her, startled.  
  
"Why?" Rei asked.  
  
"I... I don't want you mad at me," Ami whispered. "I'm sorry I bother  
  
everyone so much."  
  
"You don't," Rei stated. "We all love you, Ami-chan. Why do you want  
  
to leave us all?" Ami went blank at that. She shrugged and stared  
  
down at her lap. "Don't you want to stay with us?"  
  
"No," Ami whispered. "I shouldn't have talked to you... I need to get  
  
away. I'm useless. Even as a Sailor Senshi I can't do anything but  
  
think. Is that all I'm good for? A brain and nothing else?"  
  
Rei didn't know what to say. She reached out and took Ami's hand. Ami  
  
stared blankly.  
  
"Do you know," she whispered. "Do you know I can't ever find love?"  
  
Rei's eyes popped wide open. Where'd this come from? "Ano..."  
  
"Because the one I love could never love me." Ami's voice hitched a  
  
notch. Rei pulled up her knees to kneel on the bed and put her hands  
  
on Ami's shoulders.  
  
"Ami-chan..."  
  
"Because I'm stupid, I'm not good for *anything* and she'll never like  
  
me back! She's practically dating this guy... she's so different from  
  
me..." she started to cry again. Rei boggled. Ami liked a girl?! Who?  
  
She ignored the small excited feeling in her breast and frowned. Time  
  
to knock some sense into this girl.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Rei snapped. Ami looked up, startled. Rei stared at her  
  
seriously, making sure she had her attention.  
  
"Ami. I really care about you. So does Usagi, Minako, Makoto, the  
  
Outers, and Chibiusa. Mamoru likes you, and not just because you're  
  
his girlfriend's friend! There is nothing about you that isn't sweet,  
  
or lovable," she went on. She felt like her heart would break, seeing  
  
Ami like this. "If this girl doesn't love you back, then she's blind!  
  
She's an idiot, and you deserve better than some moron that doesn't  
  
recognize how wonderful you are." Ami sat looking up at Rei, her  
  
eyes wide. She said nothing.  
  
"As for what you said about being worthless... it's so wrong it'd be  
  
funny in any other situation. I've lost count of how many times your  
  
plans saved us when just attacking didn't work. We'd all be dead a  
  
hundred times over if it wasn't for you!" Rei started to cry again.  
  
"Besides that, we all know how caring you are. You're always ready  
  
to help and you have such a big heart."  
  
Ami shook her head. Rei squeezed her hands. "Believe it, Ami-chan.  
  
We love you for everything you are. You're creative--remember that  
  
song you wrote? Remember how you got through to Urawa-san when we  
  
thought we were finished? What about how much you care about everybody,  
  
and how much we all care about you?" Ami lowered her head, but Rei  
  
lifted her chin. "I swear to you, by my guardian planet Mars, that  
  
everything I'm saying is true. Please, please believe me."  
  
Ami stared at her for a moment. Then slowly, the blankness in her  
  
eyes filled with sadness, but also just a little hope. She nodded  
  
slowly. "All right," she said. "I'll try, okay, Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei smiled sadly. She knew what came next, but didn't want to go  
  
there yet. "Ano... Ami-chan, who is it you like? Can you tell me?" It was  
  
still a surprise to her that Ami was gay... but it didn't matter.  
  
Especially not to Rei.  
  
Ami blushed. "Um, I..." she fumbled.  
  
"Someone I know?" Rei asked. Ami nodded. "Are we both friends with her?"  
  
Ami thought for a second, then shrugged. Her face turned deep red, and  
  
she pulled away from Rei a little, gazing into Rei's eyes.  
  
"I don't want to tell you, because you won't like me after I do," Ami  
  
whispered.  
  
Rei smiled. "I think we established that you can kick me while I'm  
  
down and I'll still hold on to you." She blinked, thinking of something.  
  
"Ami-chan... is it me?"  
  
Ami's face turned scarlet. Rei'd never seen anything so red... except  
  
maybe a fire engine... "I'll take that as a yes." She could feel her  
  
face warming up a little herself. She reached out and hugged Ami close.  
  
"See?" she whispered. "I'm still your friend." She was shaking.  
  
"I know it's hopeless," Ami muttered. "You and Kumada-san..."  
  
Rei snorted. "No way!" she said. "Why do you think I've been beating  
  
him away with my broom? He's such an idiot!"  
  
Ami shrugged. "I'm sorry, Rei-chan," she whispered.  
  
Rei squeezed Ami again, then sat back. "Ne, Ami-chan," she said. "We  
  
have to talk about something. You... you were really serious downstairs.  
  
You scared me."  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"Please don't apologize. Just don't do that again, okay?" Ami nodded.  
  
"I think we should take you to the hospital," Rei said tentatively.  
  
Ami shook her head.  
  
"No hospital."  
  
"I'm sorry Ami, but I'm afraid you'll try that again. I want to know you're  
  
safe so I can sleep at night."  
  
Ami stared at her lap. "Why? You don't l... like me back."  
  
Rei was quiet for a minute. She wasn't sure what to say. Like she'd said,  
  
there was a big reason why she didn't respond to Yuuichiro's courting, but  
  
she wasn't sure if this was the right time. She stared into Ami's pretty  
  
blue eyes, then came to a decision.  
  
"Ami," she whispered. "When I said I love you, I meant it." She leaned  
  
forward and brushed Ami's cheek with her lips, ending the motion by resting  
  
her forehead against Ami's temple. "Ami, you're beautiful. I wish this  
  
weren't the way I found out you cared for me." Ami froze, barely breathing,  
  
as if she was afraid she'd break the moment.  
  
"Ami, I don't think it's a good time." Ami slumped. "Please, understand.  
  
I want to make sure you're safe before we start something. If anything  
  
happened... I'd never forgive myself. Or you! Don't you dare leave me now!"  
  
she mock-growled. Her arm found its way around Ami's waist and squeezed.  
  
"I really think it's more than just me that's been bothering you. I think  
  
you need a doctor who isn't your mother. I heard what she said to you, and  
  
I just bet she's a big part of the problem. You need to get things fixed."  
  
"If we wait then..." Ami chewed her lip. "Then maybe you'll change your  
  
mind..."  
  
Rei shook her head and kissed Ami's forehead. "I've waited two years so far.  
  
I can wait a little longer." Ami smiled shyly, and pecked Rei's cheek.  
  
"I can wait too. If... if I go, will you visit?"  
  
Rei grinned. "Wild horses couldn't drag me away."  
  
********************  
  
Nurse Kawaguchi opened the door, knocking lightly. Ami smiled and waved  
  
her in. The knocking was just to be polite; technically, they could come  
  
in and check on her whenever they wanted. "Ohaiyo, Kawaguchi-san." The  
  
pretty woman smiled.  
  
"Mizuno-san, someone's here to see you. Do you want to see her?"  
  
Ami smiled brightly. "Is it Rei-chan?" Her smile broadened as the nurse  
  
nodded. She jumped up and rushed out to the hall, waiting impatiently as  
  
Kawaguchi-san followed more slowly. Ami got up on tiptoe to look through  
  
the ward door window, barely catching a glimpse of raven hair. Finally  
  
Kawaguchi unlocked the door and Ami jumped into Rei's arms.  
  
Rei blushed. "Hi, Ami-chan," she said. She took Ami's hand and walked in,  
  
making room for the door to get locked again. Nurse Kawaguchi smiled as  
  
she watched the girls go to Ami's room; it was always nice to see patients  
  
have such good friends.  
  
The girls settled on the bed, Rei's hand resting on Ami's own. Ami was  
  
smiling shyly as Rei told her all about everyone, and how much they all  
  
missed her. "Are you ready, Ami-chan?" she asked. "Can I tell them that  
  
you're open for more visitors?" She looked hopefully into Ami's eyes.  
  
Ami thought for a minute. She'd been there almost two months, refusing  
  
any visitors except Rei-chan and her mother... and she couldn't really  
  
refuse her mother's visits as her legal guardian. If it weren't for  
  
that, she'd only have one visitor at all. But she and her mother were  
  
working things out with a counselor, and her mother'd begun to change  
  
already. She loved having Rei visit, but she did miss everyone. "Ne,  
  
it's been a long time, hasn't it," she said.  
  
Rei nodded. "You're doing so much better, Ami-chan." She smiled. She  
  
had good reason to be excited about that. "Usagi, at least, wants to  
  
make sure you're okay... we haven't even told them why you're in the  
  
hospital, you know. They're really getting worried, even when I tell  
  
them you're fine."  
  
Ami smiled. "I heard that Sailormoon tried to break into the cancer ward  
  
last night," she giggled. "I guess I should have them in, so they know  
  
I'm okay before they terrorize more patients." She frowned. "Do you think  
  
they'll be angry with me?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "No way. They'll be relieved you're not dying of some  
  
mysterious disease." She grabbed her hair up in ponytails, imitating  
  
Usagi's odangos. "Oh, she's wasting away from some strange sickness from  
  
using the computer too much and she's dying in the arms of some big,  
  
strong doctor... only she'll come out of it at the last second and they'll  
  
run off and get married and I'll never see her again! WAAAAHHHHHH!!" she  
  
mimicked and was rewarded with Ami's laughter.  
  
"If only they knew," Ami smiled, grabbing Rei's hand and squeezing it. I've  
  
been swept away by a beautiful priestess instead!" They giggled, then  
  
Rei sobered.  
  
"Are you ready to tell them, Ami?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
Rei thought. It'd been a little easier when it was Ami's decision. But now  
  
that they'd all be together again, she didn't want to hide it, so...  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Ami nodded. "Then... let's call Usagi first, okay?"  
  
Rei grinned and stood up. "I'll get the phone from the office." Patients  
  
weren't allowed to keep things with cords in their room. Another safety  
  
measure that was starting to drive Ami nuts. She returned after a moment  
  
and hooked it up. Ami took the receiver and dialed. Soon a very familiar,  
  
very dear, and very ditzy voice answered the phone.  
  
"Mamo-chan?! Oh, Ami... Ami-chan! I'm SO glad to hear from you! I thought  
  
you were kidnapped!" Ami giggled, shaking her head at Usagi's silliness.  
  
"I have something to tell you, Usagi..."  
  
********************  
  
Spring. The cherry trees at Hikawa Jinja filled the air with their scent,  
  
their pink petals scattered across the ground. Ami was finally out of  
  
the hospital, mostly fixed up and set for counseling and medication to keep her  
  
stable. She was finally out, and ready for Rei. Rei smiled. She'd have to  
  
sweep up all the blossoms, but as it was, it was a beautiful sight. She held her  
  
broom for a moment, lost in thoughts of her blue-eyed girl.  
  
"Rei!" Ami came running out of the shrine to her side. "I finished sweeping  
  
the fire room. So your chores are finished, right? We can go?"  
  
Rei blinked. Had she been spacing out that long? She turned to Ami, dropping  
  
her broom. "I still have to sweep..." she turned slightly. There was Yuuichiro,  
  
hiding behind a cherry tree... watching her. Again.  
  
"Hold on a sec," she said and grabbed the broom. She ran over to Yuiichiro  
  
while Ami watched, said something that made Yuuichiro almost fall over, shoved  
  
the broom at him and ran back. "Ready," she smiled.  
  
Ami grinned. "Dressed like that?" she laughed. Rei looked down. Shinto garb  
  
wasn't exactly appropriate for this. "Right," she smiled. "Give me a  
  
minute."  
  
A short bus ride later, two girls walked hand-in-hand through Juuban park. They  
  
joined a group of girls sprawled around a picnic table and were greeted with  
  
hugs and smiles. They all enjoyed Makoto's delicious picnic lunch, and spent  
  
time catching up with every one of their friends. Ami was truly happy, and Rei  
  
was in bliss seeing her that way. After a while, Haruka and Michiru showed up  
  
and congratulated them. Michiru gave Ami a warm hug and whispered words of  
  
encouragement, then Haruka had her turn. Rei smiled at them both, then both  
  
couples went their ways to wander through the trees.  
  
Standing under a willow tree overlooking the lake, Rei wrapped her arms around  
  
Ami's waist, while Ami curled one arm around Rei's neck and cupped Rei's chin  
  
with the other. "Ai shiteru," they whispered as one as they leaned in for their  
  
first, and sweetest, kiss.  
  
*******************  
  
Hm. OK, so maybe that wasn't as shoujo-ai-ish as you might've hoped for...  
  
but, I'm feeling a sequel coming on. If that makes you want to run screaming,  
  
email me (medusa@saintly.com) and throw an ofuda at me or something. If you  
  
liked it, by all means tell me so ^_^ If the sequel does get written, it will have more romance for Rei and Ami.  
  
This did not take the path I'd expected when I started out. I wanted to hook  
  
up Rei and Ami because I have yet to see them as a pair. And I thought they'd  
  
make a cute couple. But I never meant to make Ami suicidal! It just happened.  
  
It just occurred to me that she might be shy because she's depressed. One thing  
  
led to another. I hope it didn't disappoint.  
  
As I said, comments/suggestions/questions/bribes are always welcome. Drop me a  
  
line.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Medusa  
  
(the scary snake lady) 


End file.
